


I Guess You Could Say I Fell For You

by CreatorAnimator



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Covan, Crossover, Cute, Evan Hansen - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, Spiderman AU, Treebros, connor Murphy - Freeform, evan is spiderman, powers, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman kiss, what else do i tag, wow look i made a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorAnimator/pseuds/CreatorAnimator
Summary: Treebros but in a Spiderman Au when Evan is SpidermanEvan has had these powers for a while now, it is kinda strange. He's now really strong, can climb on walls, and shoot webs from his wrists! He's fine at keeping his secret until Connor Muphy pushes him in the hall at school and Evan's spider senses kick in.Evan sensed that Connor was going to shove him to the ground but couldn't react properly. Instead, Evan shoots webs atConnors hands on instinct. Evan realized what he'd done when Connor's face, full of anger changed to confusion and disbelief. "What the fuck?!" Evan sprinted out of the school. He ran through the front door as fast as he could and stopped once he reached the sidewalk. Evan turned around to see Connor following him."Shit," Evan said, slightly out of breath. His legs were shaking."T-that was you? W-what the hell?" Connor caught up to him and stared at his hands, covered in webs. "What the actual fuck."





	I Guess You Could Say I Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> Creator here,
> 
> look I know this is a bit of a stretch, the original story had Connor being Deadpool and it was very complicated. I had to scrap that idea and I went with his simpler one! Thanks for reading!

Evan has had these powers for a while now, it's pretty strange, to say the least. He must have gotten bitten by some weird spider or something because after Evan fell from that tree, his senses have been enhanced and he has all these 'powers' now. He's now really strong, can climb on walls, and shoot webs from his wrists. Evan first tested out these powers after he fell and there wasn't a scratch on his body. Needless to say, he fell on his face multiple times, but he has been feeling better- more confident than normal.

When he got home, he hid the 'powers' from Heidi. She'd probably be scared of him or send him to a scientist or something or be angry with him or-

A downside to the enhanced abilities, it also enhanced Evan's anxiety. Which is awful. He got out an old red sweatshirt and cut off the sleeves. He took a sharpie and drew on a spider on the middle of it, Evan found some old light-blue pajamas and found some red knee-high socks and loafers. He put it on together and looked in the mirror. He looked kinda dorky. But also like some kinda superhero! Evan needed a name though... kid-spider? Spider-Person? Spier-ling? Spider... Spider-man!

-

Evan plopped on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Tomorrow was the first day of his senior year in high school. That means new teachers, new students, new classes... and having to keep his secret better. He can't just drop his books and have webs come out of his wrists and have everyone stare at him. Is he going to tell Jared-no. Jared would make a big deal about it and try to tell the whole school. Yea, Jared doesn't need to know.

He took a breath and walked over to his dresser. He got out a blue, striped, polo shirt and some badge kakis. His backpack was beside his bed with new notebooks, pencils, pens, binder, and other school supplies. Tomorrow, Evan is going to have to be extra cautious about his surroundings. He can't let anybody find out. Also because there are videos on the internet now, of him swinging around New York. Great. Tomorrow is going to be an amazing day.

-

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP-

Evan shot a web to turn it off. The Alarm fell off the nightstand and unplugged from the wall. Shit. Evan rolled over his bed and stood up gradually. He wasn't one for mornings, but who was? He picked up the alarm and dusted the webs off. He couldn't have Heidi finding out. Evan got dressed and sat on his bed.

"Hey, honey. Big day today!" Heidi came into the room. Evan looked away and shrugged.

"Yea..." He mumbled. Heidi sat next to him on the bed.

"The first day of senior year- aren't you excited?" He voice sounded tired, as usual. Evan didn't look at her. "Do you have that letter to yourself for Dr. Shreman?" Evan fiddled with his fingers.

"I uh, I'll finish it at school." Evan slipped on his shoes and picked up his backpack.

-

It felt like seconds after Evan got up, he was already out the door and walking down the street. He kept his head down and desperately tried to blend into the crowd. He couldn't help but hear the conversations around him from the other teens. Someone was talking about food, someone else was talking about drugs, someone was talking about celebrities. It made Evan anxious to hear all these extra voices around him. Normal people could just tune it out, but it was more difficult for Evan. At least it's nice to know what no one's talking about  
_him_.  
Evan followed the crowd to school, he lived fairly close to it anyways. Most kids had to take the bus or subway but Evan was lucky enough to be able to walk to school and not be really late or tired.

-

Evan was approached by Alana Beck, a girl he had in his math class last year. She was smiling widely.

"How was your summer?" Evan turned and fiddled with his fingers. "Mine was productive. I did around ninety hours of community service. Wow. I know." Evan didn't say anything. "Well, happy first day!" She walked off. Evan sensed Jared coming and turned around.

"Woa, hey Evan." He smirked.

"Uh, hi Jared," Evan mumbled. "How-how was your summer?"

"Well, camp was great. My team dominated in capture the flag for one thing." Evan heard someone's footsteps come closer by the entrance. It was a tall boy will long dark hair wearing all black and grey with a badge messenger bag and an amazing jawline. "Hey, Connor Murphy, loving the new hair length. Very troubled teen chic." So Connor was his name. He froze there, shooting a glare at Jared. "It... it was a joke... I was being funny."

"Yea, no I'm laughing can't you tell?" Connor took a step closer. Evan winced. He could tell what was about to happen, except he couldn't do anything. "Am I not laughing loud enough for you?" Connor stopped closer.

"Jeezz... Connor, you're such a freak." Jared turned around and walked away. Leaving Evan there. Evan laughed nervously, desperately trying to ease the mood of the situation.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Connor stopped closer. Evan winced again.

"N-no I uh I-"

  
“You think I’m a freak?”

 

“No-no I don’t-” Connor stopped again towards Evan.

 

“I’m not the freak!”

 

“No-I-I-I-wasn’t-”

  
"You're the fucking freak!" Evan sensed that Connor was going to shove him to the ground but couldn't react properly. Instead, Evan shoots webs at Connors hands on instinct. Evan realized what he'd done when Connor's face, full of anger changed to confusion and disbelief. "What the fuck?!" Evan sprinted out of the school. He ran through the front door as fast as he could and stopped once he reached the sidewalk. Evan turned around to see Connor following him.

"Shit," Evan said, slightly out of breath. His legs were shaking.

"T-that was you? W-what the hell?" Connor caught up to him and stared at his hands, covered in webs. "What the actual fuck."

"Imsosorryishouldthavedonethisimsosorryyouhatemesorryididntmeantodonttellanyonesorry-" Evan took a breath. "Sorry- please don't tell anyone please." Evan got out a water bottle from his backpack.

"Jeez, fine. How do I get out of this?" Connor watched as Evan poured water on his hands and the webs fell apart. He wiped his hands on his sweatshirt and put them in his pockets.

"Please don't tell anyone I can't I uhm, I uh, sorry-"

"I said it's fine." Connor cut Evan off. "I won't tell. I don't have anybody to tell anyway."

-

At lunch, Evan finished and printed his letter in the computer lab. He was still anxious about what happened earlier. That was a stupid move, how did- how was Connor so cool with it? It's not like you walk down the street and see superheroes fighting every day. Evan winced when he heard a voice behind him.

"Evan Hansen, that's your name right?" Evan turned around to see Connor holding Evan's paper he printed out. Evan snatched the paper out of Connor's hands. A bit of webbing coming out. "Jeez, if you expect to keep a secret, you'd better get used to keeping it."

"I uh, sorry." Evan brushed off the webbing on his fingertips. "Sorry I uh, I didn't mean to snatch that o-out of your uh hands." Connor took a step closer. "It's just that I've had these... powers... for the last few months I- sorry I said too much." Connor smirked.

"Hey uh, do you want to get outta here?"

"w-what?"

"Do you want to skip? Like get out of here or something." Evan scrambled to put the paper in his backpack.

"I uh, I-um"

"Look you're obviously nervous and don't want to be here. It's the first day- no one will notice so..." Evan felt his face heat up a bit.

"Uh- ok? I guess..."

-

The two of them swiftly got out of the building and were in Connor's truck, driving down the highway.

"So uh, what's your deal?" Connor blurts out.

"W-what?" Evan mumbles. He fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

"Who do you like, girls, guys- sorry if that's like uh a personal question." Connor gripped the weel.

"N-no it's uh fine... I guess I'm uh bi? Or- pan- I guess?" Connor switched lanes. Evan's eyes cast timidly around the car.

"Yea... I like guys so... fuck sorry to make this awkward." Connor said. Evan held his breath. Connor twisted a lock of hair around his right index finger. He cleared his throat.

"Well... sorry. I guess that kinda took you... bi surprise..." Connor snorted wich followed by him laughing. Evan laughed too. Evan's laugh could cure cancer.

"Oh my god." He said after ten minutes of laughter. "So... changing the topic... spider powers hun? What's that like?" Evan looked up.

"It's like uh, ever since whatever happened to me happened my senses have been dialed up to eleven. I can see really far now? A-and hears conversations all around me instead of tuning it out. It's really difficult to tune things out now." It’s a completely inappropriate time to muse on the fact that Evan Hansen is adorable when he rambles. "L-like, it's harder to focus and stuff, so like, in my suit I have like weird glasses."

"You have a suit?" Connor smiled.

"Y-yea. I made it myself I guess?"

"You have to show me when we get there." Evan found himself mirroring Connor’s smile.

"U-uh sure." Evan felt his cheeks heating up in a blush. He pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Wait, where are we even going? You haven't even told me yet."

"Oh right. There's this cool, old, abandoned orchard that used to go to as a kid. It has a bunch of trees and stuff and its pretty relaxing I guess?" Connor shrugged.

-

They got off the highway and onto a dirt road. Trees where everywhere and the wildlife was very loud, well for Evan of course. They drove over a bridge, which creaked, giving Evan goosebumps. He looked out the window, taking in the view he had from his seat.

They stopped at the locked up, rusty gates of an old abandoned orchard. Connor halted to a stop, which made Evan shoot tiny, lose webs everywhere.

"Sorry!" Evan unbuckled his seatbelt and dusted the webs off. Connor just laughed and got out of the car.

"You coming?" He motioned to the gate.

"A-are we trespassing?" Evan's voice was warry. He opened the door and stepped out.

Connor smirked. "It's only trespassing if you get caught." _Did... did Connor always look this charming? Is this just me being me? Being weird? Nevermind._  "Are you going to put on your spidy suit?" Evan scrambled to get his backpack.

"Oh- right, here wait- go ahead I'll get changed in the car quickly." Evan got back in the car and shut the door.

"Ok." Connor put his hands in his pockets and started to climb over the fence. He sat on the top for a second then jumped off. He heard the car door open and shut and turned around to see Evan, in his home-made Spiderman suit, jumping over the fence.

"H-hey." Evan's voice was muffled by the fabric. He hesitated to put his arms on his hips then decided to lean on the fence.

"Pssshhhh... you look like a dork," Connor smirked.

"H-hey! You try to make your own super-hero costume." Evan mumbled. Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Super-hero hun? What's your super-hero name then?" Connor stepped closer.

"Spiderman!" Evan said, a bit too excitedly. "I-uh, I mean- Spiderman."He said in a deeper voice this time. Thank god that Connor couldn't see Evan's face right now, he was blushing so much.

"Show me what you can do, Spiderman." Wait- is he- flirting with me? Evan ignored his thoughts and shot a web onto a tree and swung on top. Connor followed. The strings and hood of Evan's sweatshirt part of his suit flailed in the wind. He shot another one onto another tree and swung from tree to tree. He watched Connor follow him, but then hit a tree and fell.

"Shit-" Evan hit the ground. Connor ran over to Evan upside-down under a tree.

"Fuck, that looked like it hurt." Evan looked up, sure that he was blushing way too much than what was appropriate for the situation, to find that Connor’s cheeks were slightly pink too.

"N-no I'm fine." Evan jumped away, his cheeks burning, and scratched the back of his head. "H-hey watch this-" Evan shot webs onto another tree and did a flip and landed on another.

"Cool." Connor follower, running to catch up with Evan. Evan jumped from tree to tree, doing flips and tricks. He stopped at one tree and pointed to the bark.

"T-this is a white oak tree. I-I uh know a lot about trees and stuff, I guess."

"Neat." Connor walked over to a dark- spotted a tree with beautiful big white flowers. "What's this one?" He reached to touch the bark but was stopped with webs and Evan flying into him.

"S-stop! That's a dogwood!" Evan kicked Connor's webbed hand and tumbled onto the ground. They both fell back, Evan landed a few feet from Connor.

"I think you fucked up my hand," Connor mumbled under his breath. Evan was probably not supposed to hear that, but he did. He heard a lot of things that a normal person wouldn't hear actually, the birds chirping, the streaming of a creek nearby. Evan rushed over to Connor, whose hand was covered in webbing and his wrist was bent in a way wrists shouldn't bend.

"Shit- I'm so sorry" Evan carefully helped Connor up. "W-we have to get y-you to a hospital- sorry." Evan took off his mask. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that-"

"It's fine, stop apologizing." Connor carefully took off the webbing with his other hand. "Fuck that hurts a lot." Evan grabbed Connor's arm and to lead him to the car. "Evan I'm going to be ok, jeez." Evan didn't realize he was hyperventilating. His breaths were uneven and quick.

"S-s-s-sorry. I uh," Evan took a breath.

"It's ok Evan, I'm going to be ok. Just breathe, it's not your fault." Evan took deep breaths as they walked back to the car. Connor's definitely broken hand was shaking and hurt like hell.

"H-how are we going to explain w-what happened?" Evan's voice was warry. Connor stepped over a log.

"Uh, shit... we were uh climbing trees and I fell?" He suggested.

"W-what if they w-want to give me a checkup? W-what if t-they find out that I-I'm-"

"Then just don't come in with me? I don't know." They reached the old, rusty gate. "Shit, I forgot about that." Connor started to climb over the fence, but Evan stopped him.

"Wait, you shouldn't use your wrist right now." Evan looked around for an answer to appear. "Here, wait, I got you." Before Connor could respond, Evan picked him up and jumped over the fence. Connor looked a bit stunned when he was back on his feet.

"I uh, didn't expect you to be the strong type." Evan shrugged and twirled a web between his fingers.

  
"Spider-powers, I guess?" Connor scratched the back of his head with his good hand and hopped in the driver's seat. "Are you sure you're able to drive?" Evan asked.

"I'll be fine." Evan opened the door to the passenger's side and got in. "I'll drop you off at your house, then go the hospital for my hand." He started the car and drove onto the road.

"Okay..." Evan checked the time on his phone. 1:34 it read. "We have some time to get back. Uh, promise me that you _will_  go to the hospital though? That looks really bad." Connor sighed. "Connor, I'm serious."

"Yea, no shit." He gripped the steering wheel with his good hand. "I hate hospitals though. The smell, the tense feel of it, the memories. Fuck, the last time I was there was probably the worst day of my life." Evan fiddled with the strings of his make-shift Spiderman suit.

"... do you want to talk about what happened?" Evan asked. Connor sighed again, but this time it was tenser. Like if he _really_  didn't want to talk about it but at the same time, wanted to vent everything and ramble on for hours. It was weird how much Evan connected to Connor. "Y-you don't have to, of course, it's up to you- if it's a painful memory then-"

"December 16th. That's the date last year I tried to kill myself in a park." Evan held his breath as Connor spoke. "I failed, obviously, and I haven't been the same since then. I know that sounds cheezy and stuff-" Connor sniffled. "Fuck why am I telling some weird spider-boy about this." He spead up a bit.

"S-sorry I shouldn't have asked, sorry." Evan stuttered. Connor gripped the wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"Yea, you shouldn't have." Evan felt his stomach drop. Not only because of what Connor said, but also because of what he sensed ahead, the old bridge before they get over the highway was going to collapse.

"C-Connor please speed up." Evan blurted out.

"What?"

  
"T-the bridge is going to collapse!" Connor pushed on the gas and soon enough, the bridge was falling apart as they drove over it. Evan pushed the door open and ran as fast as he can to the front of the car and tried to pull it forward with his webs. He was standing at the end of the bridge, on the dirt road, pulling the tuck from falling into the creek below. Connor's face was in full shock as he pressed down on the gas. The tuck finally got back on the road and Evan jumped out of the way as Connor speed past him and halted to a stop. Connor ran out of the car to Evan, who was leaning against a tree.

"W-what the hell. I - what?" Connor didn't know what to say. Evan stood up.

"Y-yeah... so that happened." They both looked over at what was the remains of the old bridge. "The bridge was withering down, I guess. Over time becoming weaker and weaker?"

"I guess, oh my god that was insane though." Evan smiled.

-

Connor dropped Evan off at his apartment after exchanging numbers. Evan picked up his backpack, put his mask on, and tried to blend into the crowd before swinging onto a web, into an open window. Evan shut the window and crawled onto the ceiling. He shut the door and locked it before slowly resting on the floor. He was in his room, thankfully on time and before Heidi got home. Evan changed into his clothes from before and hid his Spiderman suit under his bed.

Jesus Christ, he had to process what happened today. He accidentally webbed someone, then skipped school with them and went to a forest and got too cocky with tricks and broke their hand and then almost fall off a bridge but saved their life and car... and also got their number... and they possibly flirted with him? Nevermind that, it's all just in Evan's head.

Evan laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, again. Wow.

-

The next day, Evan wasn't as anxious to go to school. Now he has a friend? Possibly? Evan walked to school again and meet up with Connor in the hallway.

"Oh, hey Connor."

"Hey, Hansen." Evan wasn't used to be called by his last name, but it was fine. It didn't bug him or anything. Connor had bandages around his right hand.

"Oh, so you did go to the hospital." Evan smiled and felt his face heat up again. Connor lifted up his hand and looked at the bandages.

"Yea, the doctor said it wasn't that bad, Cynthia thought it was much worse than it was." Evan hummed in response. They turned the corner and Evan walked to his homeroom.

"I uh, this is my homeroom... so uh" Evan mumbled.

"Oh yea, see you later I guess."

"Yea, see you later." Connor gave a little wave before leaving to his own homeroom. Evan waved back.

-

It became their routine, walk to homeroom together, hang out at the computer lab or library. It was about a month after they meet and Evan and Connor were already close friends. It was October and pumpkin-spiced everything was everywhere. Pumpkin Spiced Coffee, pumpkin spiced muffins, cookies, biscuits, and stuff. Evan loved the colors of fall, with all the leaves changing from green to orange and the brisk air as temperatures started to get cooler. When he wasn't hanging with Connor, Evan was jumping around New York, flying from building to building with webs.

Connor once spotted Evan swinging around and waved to him, and Evan waved back but crashed into a street-lamp. Connor laughed and watched him get back up and help an old lady with groceries that she spilled.

-

One afternoon, Evan and Connor were sitting in the computer lab, talking.

"So I assume you saw me fly into the street-lamp," Evan asked sheepishly. Connor laughed a bit to himself.

"Yea, no I missed the whole thing." He said sarcastically. He looked around the room. "So spider-boy, wanna go to the orchard again?" Evan smiled at the nickname.

"Uh, sure? Long as this time, you don't try to touch a poisonous plant again." Evan joked. He picked up his backpack and they headed out into the hall.

"Wait that was a poisonous tree? Is that why you broke my hand?" Connor smirked.

"I uh, it was a dogwood tree, if you touch it you get this really annoying rash and I didn't know what to do, it was just instinct or something I guess?" They slipped out of the school and into the parking lot. Soon enough, they were on the highway again, driving to the orchard.

-

Connor stopped at what used to be the bridge.

"Shit, I forgot about that." Connor groaned.

"It's fine, here wait, I brought my spidy suit, gimmie a sec." Connor nodded and got out of the car. He walked over to the edge of the remains of the bridge. The water was streaming below, with rocks and random fish jumping out of the water. There where some cardboard boxes and garbage on the side. Connor heard the door open and shut and soon enough, Evan was in his dorky Spiderman costume again.

"So... what are we going to do about getting over the creak?" Connor asked. Evan walked over to where Connor was standing.

"Uh, here wait, I have an idea." He grabbed onto Connor and shoot a web onto a tree branch and swung over. "S-sorry if that was uh, weird." Connor shrugged again and kept walking. Evan jumped over the fence and swung on from tree to tree. Connor followed.

-

Evan stopped and held onto a web upside-down. He had to hold onto it with both hands because it was kinda slippery. Connor smirked and walked over to him. They where eye-hight. Well a bit lower. Evan met Connor's gaze.

"Hey," Connor said softly, gently, in a tone Evan doesn’t recognize and nearly made him jump.

"Uh, h-hi." Evan's voice was muffled by the fabric. There was a beat. He watched as Connor uncovered Evan's mask, revealing his mouth. _Shit, what is Connor doing? W-what is happening? Is he going to-_

Connor closed the gap between them. Evan was shocked at first but then melted into the kiss, forgetting everything else. This is what having a heart attack had to feel like. And Evan—well, Evan needed to catch his breath because this a lot. His brain was overloading on the information that was before him, his heart pumping blood at a breakneck pace. He was going to pass out or just die or—

Evan reached to cradle the back of Connor's neck but forgot about the webbing and fell on his head. There was a loud 'thump'. It shook the forest a little.

"Shit- ow." Connor laughed a bit and helped Evan up.

"You ok?" Connor snickered a little.

"Y-yea yea, no yea. Totaly like that was m-my first kiss o-or anything a-and I h-had to r-run it b-by falling." Evan hesitated to put his hands on his hips or cross his arms, instead he wrapped them around his head. "I-I guess y-you could s-say I _f_ _ell_  f-for you. Fuck t-that was awful, sorry." Evan wished that every single thing he said wasn't about three octaves too high.

"Holy shit, Evan." They both froze before, realizing exactly how embarrassing the situation could be. Evan felt his face heat up and pulled off his mask.

"So uh, w-what was... is this... is going to be a thing? A-are we going t-to be a thing n-now?" Connor tilted his head.

"Do you want us to be a thing?" Evan hesitated before grabbing Connor's hand in his.

"M-maybe-I mean-yeah?" Connor smiled softly.

"Then we are a thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Creator here,
> 
> Hi, this idea was in the back of my head to write and I finally wrote it! So yea, this took a while to write and stuff- thanks for reading!


End file.
